When
by Yume Anzaki
Summary: Shamans are being killed off, descendants of the great shamans of before have come together one more to save themselves and other shamans. Mainly its about a pair between Marco's descendant and Horo's descendant... yes yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**When?**

**So I am back…**

**Anyhow this is just a random fic that popped in my head…**

***bla***

Every morning I wake up, I look at myself and sigh... Another day... Another fake smile, another day to curse my existence... I am tired of living each day as nothing but a shadow of Isashi Sanada…

I am Ichiyo Mirihido and Isashi Sanda is my best Friend and my boyfriend. I am a direct descendant of the ice shaman Horokeu Usui (did I spell that right?) while Isashi is a direct descendant of Marco.

Shaman life is now very hard, for a few years ago after the Shaman fights, some unknown shamans started to rebel causing a lot of chaos and destruction. Now, it is 3019 and shamans are killed and tortured so we try our best to live normal and unsuspecting lives.

But lately they've been trying to find shamans to kill to them, for no apparent reason at all. That's why I am here with Sanada, I'm hiding here until this whole blows over. I hate this feeling! I hate this vulnerability and Sanada, I don't know what he is doing. Is he here to make me stronger or slowly break me down.

What is going to happen to me?


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning to delete this but I was forced… Okay… Here it goes…

MOSTLY MIRI'S POV… okay not mostly the whole thing is in Miri's POV

The brunette leaned closer, I could smell him and he smelled of chocolate. He had chocolate again even if he knows what it does to him.

"Miri…" he whispered my name.

I snapped out of my trance and looked into his eyes.

"You seem distracted, are you alright?" he asked and I replied by nodding slowly.

"Right now, it is just me and you and no body else" he said as he leaned closer and I waited for his lips to touch mine.

As it was a few inches away from mine the window burst open and strong winds went into my room. I blinked a couple of times and saw that Sanada was no where in sight the window turned out to be my bedroom door and the strong wind that ruined the moment was Kazuya Arsashi, Hao Asakura's descendant.

"ICHIYO! WAKE UP! SANADA IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" she shouted.

I slowly crawled out of bed and sluggishly walked towards my door where she stood; when I was within arm reached she grabbed my sleeve and literally dragged me to the dinning area.

When we walked in I saw Sanada, he was sitting on right hand side of Mistress Jeanne's descendant, Yume and he was pulling on her hair.

"Stop it Isashi!" Yume shouted and stepped on his foot.

Sometimes I wonder if they are really descendants of the known 'calm' shamans.

"He is here!" Kazuya said, Sanada turned to me and suddenly became serious.

Every time, every time that I am in the room he just can't seem to act like he used to, I sat down beside him and he gave me a soft kiss.

"Are you sure that they will not find us here?" Fix, Faust's descendant, asked "X-laws are known shamans wouldn't they think that this X-law cathedral could be used as hiding place."

"No way, they think X-laws are a bunch law abiding yahoos who just sit quietly and pray till their eyes turn white" Yume said. "More than one of our cathedrals are currently being used as shaman hideouts, we are lucky to be able to hide here in the main cathedral they rarely check here so you don't have to do what the other shamans"

"And that is?" I asked

Sanada turned to me and answered, "Have the male shamans dress up as nuns"

Hearing that I instantly I spat out my food and started to panic, I will not wear nun clothes!

"I told you, you won't need to do that" Yume smiled and suddenly turned serious, "Unless needed"

Mental note: Will not do anything to jeopardize our safety, will not wear nun clothes.

Yume stood up; she was wearing her uniform and a white cloak with 2 silver chains holding them together.

"Kazuya, Fix and I would scout around town to see how things are going" I watched as the two girls received x-law cloaks as well.

"With you wearing the X-law marks they will not harm you just make sure to properly wear your hoods" she said as she placed hers on and walked out of the room.

An awkward silence filled the room as the doors shut, Sanada was looking intently at his bowl and I was feeling more anxious by the second.

"I…" I started.

"What were you doing in that alley practicing your ice powers?" he asked.

"I was… I…"

"You know what could have happened to you if we didn't get there in time your head would have been on top of the posts!" he stood up angrily.

"I…"

"Did you even think of what would I feel if we did not get there in time?" he turned to me his expression angry his eyes filled with worry and sadness.

Those eyes, he knew I could never reject his eyes. If it weren't for those looks he always gave me I would be with the rebels fighting in the street, kicking as much as I want and not hiding in a cathedral in which I have never stepped into till this crisis started.

But thinking things over, if it weren't for him I would be dead in the streets right now, or probably be sold as a slave. If it wasn't for him I'd be cold and hungry.

I looked down on my bowl and softly whispered "I'm sorry."

I waited for his reply, suddenly I felt myself being lifted up from my sit and into his arms.

His warm lips pressed unto mine as he pulled me closer, my mind was screaming no stop but my heart and body.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I feel his tongue enter my mouth, our tongues engage into a heated battle for dominance and he won.

He gently sucked on my tongue and I groaned into his mouth as I gripped his hair pushing his mouth closer to mine (if it was still possible).

His hand went down and wrapped my legs around him as his tongue continued to explore my mouth. His hand gripped my ass and I unconsciously buckle my hips earning a groan from him.

I smirk into his kiss as I slowly rub myself against him, he broke our kiss and another groan came from him.

I left butterfly kisses on his neck as I undid the buttons of his shirt.

Before anything could go on we heard a cough from the door and there stood Fix.

"Ano, Yume said you two need to patrol the other side of town with me because there might be trouble in one of the cathedrals" she said.

Sanada placed me down and tried to fix himself.

"Alright let's go" he said.

As he passed by me he whispered "I'd get you for that" and smirked.

I followed them out the door and towards the other end of town. Well this day isn't going to be boring after all.

***end***


End file.
